1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding release device, and more particularly to a folding release device for a stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,718 to Huang, filed on Apr. 17, 1996, entitled "Folding Assembly For A Trolley".